Attempts have been made to realize cosmetic sticks which deliver active ingredients to the skin such as deodorant materials via a vehicle which glides easily over the skin surface and which inparts a cooling sensation to the skin both during and after application. Soap/alcohol gels can provide some of such cosmetic benefits. Examples of such soap gels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,327, Jan. 24, 1956 to Teller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,315, Oct. 21, 1958 to Teller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,306, Aug. 18, 1959 to Slater; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,083, Jan. 31, 1961 to Bell.
In addition to soap/alcohol sticks, sticks with hydro-alcoholic soluble emollients have been disclosed. References which disclose gels employing such emollients include British Pat. Nos. 1,173,743, Dec. 10, 1969 to Dutton et al; 1,042,499, Sept. 14, 1966 to Shiseido Company; and 1,207,438, Sept. 30, 1970 to Farbwerke Hoechst.
Additional references disclosing soap type sticks include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,816, May 15, 1979 to Roehl, et al; 4,226,889, Oct. 7, 1980 to Yukas; and 4,268,498, May 19, 1981 to Gedeon et al.
While soap gels are old as evidenced by the above patents, such gels either do not possess good clarity and cosmetic properties or require high levels of a short chain, monohydric alcohol. Also, while hydro-alcoholic soluble emollients have been used, products employing them also have problems. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic soap gel sticks which are clear, do not require high levels of a short chain, monohydric alcohol, do not present the stinging problems associated with such alcohols and overcome the problems with the prior hydro-alcoholic soluble emollient products.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide cosmetic sticks which have excellent cosmetic properties (e.g. ease of application to skin, "glide", and coolness) and are easy to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such cosmetic sticks which effectively deliver deodorant materials or other cosmetic ingredient to the skin.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above objectives can be realized by formulating a stick comprising the ingredients described below.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight of the total composition unless otherwise designated.